Deadpool
Deadpool '''is a popular fictional character from Marvel Comics. Originally a normal man named Wade Wilson, He was enlisted into a project called Weapon X, whose goal was to turn humans into (Literally) living weapons. Unfortunately, because Wade had cancer, he nearly died. Luckily, he is given a special regeneration ability from the experiment that saved him. He was put into a reject room called the DEADPOOL, where the rejects were left to die. Luckily, because of his regeneration ability, he was spared. He now works as a mecenary for hire named Deadpool. His role in the comics changes. Sometimes he's a hero, sometimes a villian. He is considered a anti-hero. He is known for his twisted sense of humor and sometimes breaking the fourth wall. Battle vs. Snake-Eyes (by Samurai234) In G.I. Joe headquarters, Snake-Eyes is practicing his sniper skills with a Remington 700. Nearby, Deadpool is watching him from a building roof, having been hired by Cobra to assainate him. Deadpool says "how much more obvious can you freaking get?", and pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle. He aims and says "peek-a-boo! I kill you!" before pulling the trigger. Snake-Eyes feels a pain in his arm and sees Deadpool on the roof. He reloads his Remington 700 and fires a shot that hits Deadpool in his stomach. However, it doesn't kill him because of his regeneration ability. He says " Ha ha! It's just a flesh wound! Now I hope you like a certain candy called... KA-BOOM!" With that he hurls an RGD-5 Grenade. Snake-Eyes sees he grenade, though, and jumps out of the way. Snake-Eyes swicthes to his M-16 while Deadpool pulls out his AKM. Deadpool fires the rifles manically, while yelling "Bang! Bang! Bang!". Snake-Eyes hides behind a large trash can while Deadpool continues to fire his AKM until it runs out of bullet. He says, "Hey, guy writing the battle! this is not funny!" Snake-Eyes pops out of the trash can and shoots Deadpool in his chest. Deadpool grabs his chest and says " Gah! Son of a b@$%&!". Deadpool pulls out a MAC-10 while Snake-Eyes pulls out a Mini-Uzi. They both fire their weapons at each other until Snake-Eyes runs out of ammo. Deadpool kicks him down, points the MAC-10 to his head and says, "I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only ten?" Well, to tell you the truth, Due to a sudden head injury, I kind of lost track. But still you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" He pulls the trigger to the MAC-10, only to find it's out of bullets. "Again," says Deadpool, "not funny." Snake-Eyes kicks him back and pulls out a whip chain. Deadpool retaliates by pulling out two Sai. The two slash and whip at each, each trying to gain an edge. Deadpool finds an opening, and stabs Snake-Eyes in his hip. Snake-Eyes counters by whipping Deadpool upside the head. As the two distance each other, Snake-Eyes pulls out a M67 grenade and drops it near Deadpool's feet. Deadpool yells "Oh, Sh-!!!", right before the grenade blows up. Snake-Eyes bows in respect, but Deadpool is still alive! Both ninjas unsheathes their swords and clash. Because Deadpool has two swords, he has an advantage. Snake-Eyes, however, has fought Storm Shadow, and uses his experience to his advantage. During the skirmish, Snake-Eyes pulls out a trench knife and punches Deadpool in the face with the brass knuckles part. He then stabs Deadpool in his arm with the knife. Deadpool regains his senses, though, and dodges the next knife strike. Deadpool thrusts both katanas in Snake-Eyes' heart, ending the G.I. Joe operative's life. Deadpool stares at Snake-Eyes' dead body and says, "welcome to loser-ville! Population: you!". ''WINNER: DEADPOOL'' Expert's Opinon Snake-Eyes may have had more accurate weaponary and better skill, but Deadpool's manical way of battle and regeneraion ability was too much for Snake-Eyes to handle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blade (by Tomahawk23) No battle written ''WINNER: DEADPOOL'' Expert's Opinion In addition to Deadpool's regenerating abilities that sealed the dead for him, his martial arts skills, as well as well as various weapons really helped him rake in this win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chris Redfield (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Out on a empty stretch of highway, Deadpool is waiting for his next target: Chris Redfield. He was told that he would be returning home from Africa. Deadpool is killing time. Lucky for Deadpool, that's easy for him. He sees a sign with a coffin that says "Murder is a crime" Deadpool adds his own touch to it by 'writing' with his PM-84 Glauberyts. "That's more like it!" comments Deadpool on the sign that now says "Murder is a fun crime" Deadpool turns to the reader and says "Oh, don't look at me like that! You've seen worse on this wiki!" Suddenly, the merc with a mouth hears a engine in the distance. He sees Redfield driveing his BSAA SUV up ahead. Deadpool runs into the bushes and aims his M14 at Chris Redfield. "After this, I think I will go a shoot some floating babies." Deadpool turns his head over his shoulder and says "What? Babies creep me out. Rock-a-bye-BAM!" But Deadpool pulls the trigger by mistake, missing Redfield, but makeing him crash his SUV into a tree. Deadpool says to the reader "The only reason why I'm not shooting you right now is that there will be no one to read this." Redfield, who must still be shaken up by his past, has weapons in the back seat. He pulls out his Semi-Auto rifle and fires at Deadpool, but misses. Deadpool, being Deadpool, says "Missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Redfield says "Do you ever shut up?!?!" "Then I would not have my own comic, sucker!" answers Deadpool. Redfield pulls out his MP5 and Deadpool his PM-84s. Deadpool runs into the nearby woods. Redfield thinks Deadpool ran away, but little does he know that Deadpool just teleported right behind him! Deadpool almost knocks out Redfield with his one of his PM-84s. Redfield asks "Who are you?" Deadpool answers "Your worst nightmare. BANG! Just kidding. Click-click! Got you agian!" Well Deadpool is tunting Redfield, Redfield pulls out his knife and cuts off Deadpool's hand! Deadpool falls to the ground. "What is wrong with you!?!?!? Oh god! S***!" shouts Deadpool. He adds "You sick....'''but I'm sicker!" and slaps Redfield across the face with his severed hand. Deadpool back-flips, hitting Redfield in the jaw. Deadpool throws a RGD-5 at Redfield. He runs away as it goes off, with some shrapnel hitting him in the leg. He goes to his SUV and pulls RPG-7 out. He fires, but Deadpool teleports again, so the rocket just hits a tree. Redfield walks over to a tree, wondering were his attacker went. Suddenly, a Katana comes down from the tree and cuts off Redfields head! Deadpool comes down from the tree and picks up the head. He says "I will put you right next to that Ninja guy's head. And now I have a new ride!" He jumps into the BSAA SUV and drives off. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Chris was really just an average human, while Deadpool had regenerating abilities, ans was able to stealthily kill Redfield with his teleportation. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Albert Wesker (by Codgod13) Albert Wesker is in the newly ressurected Umbrella Corps headquarters, near an inactive volcano. He is scouting around the perimeter when, on a ledge outside the volcano when a bullet whizzes past is left ear. He leaps behind cover in the form of a large rock, and sees Deadpool with a Dragunov. Wesker curses, remembering he left most of his weapons at the base of the volcano, and although the ledge is low enough that he could run down with any major injuries, Deadpool would just snipe him. His thoughts are interrupted when an RGD-5 lands next to him, and he gets an idea. He quickly uses the one incendiary grenade he has with him as a smokescreen, and sprints down the moutanside, just avoiding the blast from the RGD-5. Wesker, reaching his own weapons, picks up a PSG1 and fires a shot into Deadpool's chest. The mercenary cries out in pain and tumbles down the moutainside. Wesker, believing him to be dead, turns away, taking his own wepons with him and leaving, but Deadpool jumps up and begins to stalk Wesker from 100 feet away. About two minutes later, Deadpool smiles and takes out his AKM. The Umbrella Corps leader hears one shot and dissapears twnty feet behind Deadpool, AK-47 pointing at his back, he is momentarily shocked to see the still-living mercenary, which gives Deadpool time to turn around. They engage in a firefight, with both members taking cover behind boulders. Realizing the fight wil probably move in close, Wesker drops his AK and sniper, with Deadpool doing the same. Wesker shoots at Deadpool with his MP5, but misses and is struck in the leg by one of Deadpool's PM 84s. Wesker cries out and takes out his Hydra, while Deadpool runs out of ammo and draws his Mac 10. Wesker gets the first shot in, and blows Deadpool 7 feet into the air with his shotgun. He turns to leave, only to hear Deadpool get up again, and he teleports behind cover from a storm of bullets from the Mac 10. Deadpool runs over to the same boulder Wesker has taken cover in, and the surprised Deadpool realizes this when he hear Wesker limping on the other side. Wesker still has his Hydra, and jumps out to shoot Deadpool, but gets his shotgun kocked out of his hands by Deadpools katana. A quick grab for a knife saves Wesker as he cuts Deadpool's hands, forcing him to drop the two swords. Deadpool jumps back to the other side of the boulder and takes out his Sai, his hands regenerated. Wesker takes out his S&W 500, and luckily finds his revolver pointed at Deadpool's temple when he walks around the boulder. He fires a shot, but Deadpool has laready pushed the revolver away from his head with a Sai, then begans rushing and rapidly stabbing Wesker over and over with the Sai. Wesker stumbles back, falls to his knees, and gasps, "Who are you?" As Deadpool is reloading his Mac 10, he says, "You set up a base right next to a volcano. That's bad for the environment. I'm Al Gore's message of death, Beeyotch." He then empties the whole clip into Wesker's head. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Both warriors were very well trained, and Wesker's high powered weapons got him some points, but Deadpools regeneration proved more useful than the T-virus, and that and his powerful melee weapons him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Skarlet (by Godkombat21) Watching the fighting through socery Shao Khan feels he may lose to these invaders. He summons Skarlet to his throne room. "Skarlet I require your assistance. These invaders are defeating us one by one, I need you to eliminate them." Skarlet bows. "Yes my lord." "Your first assignment is to kill the invader by the name of Deadpool." Skarlet leaves and soon finds an old military base, within the collapsing outworld. She enters silently and soon finds a strange warrior in red atire. She steps lightly. Deadpool is working on a bomb that could give his side a major advantage, when suddenly a kunai lands on the control pod. "Hey, What Gives... Whoa" Deadpool sees Skarlet. "Just my luck. And what's your name pretty lady?" Skarlet jumps a few feet away from him. "I am Skarlet, assassin of Outworld." Deadpool steps foward. "They call me Deadpool, and you should come with me." He walks over the grab her by the arm and quickly she twists his arm and kicks him. "Whoa what's with that." "By the orders of the Emperor, you will die!" She lashes at him but Deadpool jumps out of the way. "Can't we talk about this!?" She fires out kunais hitting Deadpool straight in the chest. But to Skarlet's surprise, he doesn't die. "How can this be?" Deadpool pulls out the kunai. "You know knives are good but guns are better." He pulls out his PM-84 and fires rapidly. Skarlet quickly runs and aviods the shots. "Come on stand still." Deadpool says. Suddenly Skarlet tosses a kunai and it lands in the front of Deadpools gun. He tries to fire but his gun explodes. "Oh well, I still got knives." He takes out his throwing knives but suddenly Skarlet runs foward and cuts of his hand. "Whoa! Hey! Not cool." Deadpool yells. Skarlet wonders why he isn't feeling pain. Deadpool then puts is hand back one. Impressed with his power, Skarlet knows she must have it for herself. "Look hon, can't we just stop fighting and go out to dinner?" Skarlet then gets an idea, she moves foward in a flirtious way. "Whoa, hold on we just met." She moves foward. Deadpool thinks she's going to kiss him, but in a flash she takes out her Ninjato and slits his throat. "Oh that's cold." He says as she tries to absorb his blood. But suddenly Deadpool stabs her with is throwing knife. She backs away, relizing she needs more of his blood. She takes out her ninjatos as Deadpool takes out his kitanas. The two each swing their weapons, each only slightly cutting eachother. Skarlet jumps up and tries to slice him but soon finds herself impaled on his sword. He brings her down. "You know it's to bad, you could have been my girl." She then kicks him with her boot knife. But Deadpool pays no mind he takes his other katana and cuts off her head. Back at Shao Khan's fortress, Shao Khan watches in anger. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Deadpool had the healing factor, was incredibly skilled with both guns and swords, was able to distract Skarlet with his taunts and the like, and had the ability to teleport. Deadpool had all the advantages here. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deathstroke (by Drayco90) To be written Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Human Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Assassins Category:Covert Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Video Game Warriors